Petunia's magic
by Wiebee
Summary: Everybody knows the infamous playground where it all began, the place where Petunia Evans began hating her dear sister Lily Evans but what if that didn't happen? What if Petunia had magic too? And that is the moment where this story is going begin.
1. Chapter 1

Everybody knows the infamous playground were it all begun, the place were Petunia Evans began hating here dear sister Lily Evans but what if that didn't happen? What if Petunia had magic too? And that is the moment were this story is going began to

''Lily I told you, don't do it'' yelled Petunia to her little sister, the girl in question was now letting go of the swing for the third time. She had enough of it, in a view seconds Petunia stood next to her sister and began whispering mean things. ''Tuney stop, I'm not a freak'' answers Lily. Just when Petunia was warming up a frail boy with long black hair felt through the bushes. ''Don't listen to that.. that muggle'' he pointed at Petunia. ''Lily you are a witch, don't you understand? All the weird things that happened to you or others when you were angry, sad or even happy. That's magic, and I know all this stuff because I'm a wizard.'' Slowly he walked towards the two girls. ''Come Lily, we're leaving.'' The older sister grabbed Lily's arm. ''We don't believe in such nonsense'' in an effort to get Lily with her she stared to push her little sister towards the exit of the playground. The flower that Petunia had picked from the field was dried and looked old. ''Lily'' her voice started trembling ''what did you do to this flower, obviously did not pick this one'' the boy looked at her with a puzzled expression. ''what'' snapped Petunia. She glared angry to the boy and gave Lily a look which obviously meant 'I'm going to tell mommy' with large angry steps Petunia stalked of.

The magical incidents didn't stop though, whenever she was sad, angry or in love strange things happened. For example: there was this boy Vernon and she liked him, a lot. So when she told him Vernon began breathing little pink hearts through his nose. That was the moment when she decided she couldn´t like him. Lily had told her several times to come with her and talk to Severus about magic because Petunia was a strong witch as he said. But she didn´t come to him, she barely spoke to Lily or any of her friends. She once overheard the two freaks talking about when they could attend the freak school. Petunia would be finally free from all of this nonsense when the freaks were eleven. But when it was just the matter of days before her eleventh birthday Petunia got nervous, what if she was a freak? It would certainly explain a lot. ''Don't let them get you, keep normal.'' Whispered the girl.


	2. The truth

A/N

Today was her day, but she couldn't enjoy it anymore. Every sound that came from the door scared Petunia. The same happened around two o'clock Lily opened the door for an older woman, the woman wore beautiful green robes. She told her parents what she was and what Petunia was, with a wave of a wooden stick teacups began dancing with each other and with another they stopped like nothing ever happened to them. Though Petunia would never admit it when the woman who's name Professor McGonagall was started doing magical tricks she wanted a wooden stick for herself.

''Mr and Mrs Evans, here is all of the information for Hogwarts and a ticket for the Hogwarts Express. Oh and before I forget it'' her hand slid inside her robes to reveal a beautiful looking letter ''this is your official school letter with a list enclosed of all the necessary books and equipment. I will see you September the first!'' and with a pop she was gone.

A view days later and a lot of convincing from Lily's side Petunia stood before Ollivanders with her mother. The moment they stepped in Petunia felt a bit at home, it felt great. ''Hello ladies'' greeted a husky voice from behind the counter. ''Ah, a muggleborn aren't you? That''s great! Now as you probably know every with or wizard above the age of eleven has their own wand. But wands don't work that simple my dear, no no. Each wand in this shop is unique and for everyone there is one wand. Now let's search for a wand, shall we?'' walked out of earshot. ''Are you exited?'' whispered her mom. Petunia didn't have time to answer because the wand maker dropt a bunch of boxes on the counter. He whispered something to himself and he pressed a wand in Petunia's hand. ''We don't have all day do we?, wave it'' he demanded. Petunia and her mother both had just stared at the wand thinking the same ''I wouldn't care if I wasn't able to perform magic, if I just have the wand everything is okay.'' Both the woman didn't say it or showed a trace of thinking on their faces. ''Like this?'' She waved with her wand and rows of boxes flew from their shelves. In a matter of seconds the wand was replaced for another one. Suddenly Petunia felt her body warm up and it looked like her wand was glowing. ''Excellent'' chirped Ollivander ''your wand is made of Larch with a core from Unicorn, the wand is 13.3/4 inches long, and it's a very good wand for Transfiguration.'' He looked like a child in a candy store. ''Yes… yes very good for Transfiguration'' mumbled . ''That's twelve galleons please''

After a view hours Petunia and her mom came home. Petunia was thrilled to tell everything to Lily.


	3. Chapter 3

Petunia looked back several times hoping to see Lily standing there, her darling wasn't there. Instead of the cute redhead girl three beautiful girls walked past her. They didn't seem to notice her. ''These girl were the black girls.'' Told a high pitched voice her. Petunia turned around, shocked that anyone could even think of talking to… her. A petite girl with her arm stretched out stood there. Waiting for Petunia to shake her hand. She took the waiting hand in hers. ''Nice to meet you I'm Petunia Evans'' the girl looked satisfied with her answer and nodded a view times. ''Well hello! My name is Grace Rhine and I'm a half-blood'' after the last sentence she smiled sheepishly. Petunia pressed her Transfiguration book harder to her chest. Was the girl named Grace trust worthy? Could Petunia tell her that she was a Muggleborn? friend? ''Do you want to share a train cabin?'' offered Grace her. Gratefully Petunia accepted the invitation.

For Petunia, the train ride felt way too short. Although during that time she got to know Grace so well. Who happened to be very good a Potions, Herbology and apparently Charms. Neither seemed to mind in which house they would end. As long they wouldn't get separated everything would be just fine. Finally Hogwarts came into Petunia's line of vision, it brightly lit up against the dark sky. ''We're home, Grace'' said Petunia happily.

The two girls followed a giant man to a pier. ''With four in the boats y'all'' yelled the men towards the first years. Petunia and Grace sat down into the only empty boat left. The giant joined them. ''This lake is full of life. Full of creatures we can only dream of.'' He whispered, Petunia made a disgusted sound and pulled her hand out of the black water. Grace on the other hand begin to talk about her mother and the stories she told her. Petunia left the creatures for what they were but listened avidly to Grace who seemed to get more and more excited about Hogwarts every minute. ''Don't you think all of those creatures and plants are fascinating Petunia?'' asked Grace her eagerly. Petunia did not answer Grace's question. But the wonder was obvious in the Muggle-Born's eyes.

The great hall couldn't be described in words. Everything breathed magic from the candles floating above their head and the dark ceiling to the tables themselves. On the train she had heard people talking about the four houses. Apparently no one liked the Slytherin house. Even Petunia who was blind to most things could see that the other three houses excluded the Slytherin house. The people sitting at the Slytherin table looked very spoiled and rich. Two of the three girls she had seen at the platform were sitting at that table. Suddenly an old a dusty had which was placed on a chair with an elderly woman standing beside it began to sing.

"_A thousand years or more ago,  
When I was newly sewn,  
There lived four wizards of renown,  
Whose names are still well known:  
Bold Gryffindor, from Wild Moor,  
Fair Ravenclaw, from Glen,  
Sweet Hufflepuff, from Valley Broad,  
Shrewd Slytherin, from Fen.  
They shared a wish, a hope, a dream;  
They hatched a daring plan  
To educate young sorcerers  
And thus Hogwarts began.  
Now each of these four founders  
Formed their own house, for each  
Did value different virtues  
In the ones they had to teach.  
By Gryffindor, the bravest were  
Prized far beyond the rest;  
For Ravenclaw, the cleverest  
Would always be the best;  
For Hufflepuff, hard workers were  
Most worthy of sucess;  
And power-hungry Slytherin  
Loved those of great ambition.  
While still alive they did divide  
Their favourites from the throng,  
Yet how to pick the worthy ones  
When they are dead and gone?  
'Twas Gryffindor who found the way,  
He whipped me off his head  
And put some brains in me  
So I could choose instead!  
Now slip me snug about your ears,  
I'll have a look inside your mind  
And tell where you belong!''_

Everyone started clapping until the elderly woman silenced the students. ''Now let's begin with the sorting'' each first year student got called to the elderly woman and sorted into a house. Petunia wasn't that nervous: she never was. As she watched children being called up. ''Evans, Petunia'' said the woman. All of the sorted students waited curious to see which house she would be sorted into.

A walk had never been too short for her. This was the first time it was. Maybe the magic had shorted the room or something. The chair felt warm and alive, probably because of all the children that had been seated on the chair before her. But that wasn't her concern anymore because the hat was placed on her head.

''**Cunning, loyal and very hungry for knowledge: you could do great things in three of the four houses.''**

''How do you know that, sir?'' the last part of her sentence wasn't louder than a whisper but still some students laughed.

''**Yes indeed, this old dusty hat as you like to think about it is a sir. Well you are a muggleborn, so Slytherin would eat you alive. You don't seem too eager for Hufflepuf. Then there's only one choice left: ''RAVENCLAW'' **yelled the sorting hat.

Ravenclaw clapped for their new student, she looked quite smart and hungry for knowledge.


End file.
